


Right Where We Belong

by gettingbetter



Series: Brave [2]
Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gettingbetter/pseuds/gettingbetter
Summary: Rebecca has been dating Valencia for three months, and she couldn’t be happier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I didn't expect to write another part to this, and I definitely didn't expect to write it less than 24 hours later. Anyway, this one's a bit plot-light and mostly porn, so enjoy! (Unbeta'd)

Rebecca has been dating Valencia for three months, and she couldn’t be happier.

Of course, things weren’t perfect. Rebecca’s mother wasn’t entirely pleased that she wasn’t dating a sophisticated Ivy League grad who specializes in law and being male, but, well, she wouldn’t be Rebecca’s mother if she didn’t have words of disappointment for every decision Rebecca makes.

Valencia took it in stride – she reminded Rebecca that Josh’s family hadn’t exactly been thrilled with her either, and at least Rebecca’s mother wasn’t cursing them for flouting God or whatever. It broke Rebecca’s heart to think about Valencia going from one unwelcoming family to another, but she took comfort in the fact that she was only as unwelcome in the Bunch family as Rebecca was.

Josh, for his part, was endlessly supportive of them. Rebecca felt a deep, burning guilt for essentially stealing his girlfriend, even though it led to the healthiest relationship she’s ever had, but Josh reassured her a hundred times that he wasn’t mad. He missed Valencia, sure, but he said he was no match for Valencia’s intensity and mood swings. Rebecca, he said, was a perfect match for her in that sense.

And Rebecca had to agree. For most of her life, she’d been deeply unhappy, falling head over heels for people who could never hope to keep up with her wild, impulsive moods or her harrowing anxiety and paranoia. Valencia, as it happened, was just as anxious to lose the person she cared most about, and had no trouble letting Rebecca know that she was wanted when her fears of abandonment dug in deep.

In short, this wildly unexpected and explosive relationship has turned out to be the warmest, most loving one Rebecca has ever had.

 

On their three-month anniversary, Valencia surprises Rebecca with breakfast in bed, which she brings to her dressed in Rebecca’s favorite black lingerie. Normally, Rebecca isn’t one to obsess over anniversaries, but it warms her heart when Valencia explains that three months is halfway to six months, which is halfway to a year, and that she thinks the first three months are always the hardest, anyway.

“After that, there are no big surprises. And if I could put up with your snoring for a whole three months, I know it’s real.”

“Shut up,” Rebecca says, but she’s giggling as she playfully gives her arm a light punch.

“Why don’t you make me,” Valencia challenges, and Rebecca can’t remember the last time she’s gone from giggly to turned on so fast. She leans over and threads her fingers through Valencia’s hair, pulling her in to kiss her roughly. Valencia’s eyelids drop, but she smirks against Rebecca’s lips as she pushes her down onto the bed, climbing over her to kiss her on all fours.

Rebecca brings her hands from Valencia’s hair down to her hips, and then brings them around to squeeze her butt. Valencia lets out a high-pitched moan in between kisses, making her way down Rebecca’s throat before turning her attention to Rebecca’s chest.

Rebecca gasps quietly as Valencia pulls her Harvard pajama shirt up over her chest for easier access, and then less quietly when she flattens her tongue against one nipple while idly toying with the other with her fingers. Before she can get to the other to do the same, Rebecca pulls her up for another kiss.

Valencia giggles again before going back to lick Rebecca’s other nipple, her fingers trailing down Rebecca’s stomach and stopping at the waistband of her sweats. She meets Rebecca’s eyes before smiling wolfishly and dipping her hand inside, right under Rebecca’s panties.

Rebecca can’t help the gasps falling from her lips as Valencia teases her, fingers pressing against her clit before she pushes one inside her. All the while, Valencia is looking Rebecca right in the eye as Rebecca comes undone under her ministrations. Barely two minutes later, Rebecca feels herself pulsing around Valencia’s fingers, overcome with desire and adoration for the woman leaning over her.

Pulling her hand out of Rebecca’s sweats, Valencia brings her fingers to her mouth and sucks around them, licking them clean. Rebecca thinks she might faint at how filthy and unsanitary and… _hot_ that is, and barely a second passes before she’s sitting up to kiss Valencia’s chest, sloppily making her way down her stomach to return the favor with her mouth.

 

Afterwards, laying together in the afterglow, Rebecca looks at Valencia, looking peaceful as ever with her eyes closed and a contented smile on her face, and can’t help but smile as she runs her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair.

It’s funny, she thinks, how just three months ago, she was obsessed with Josh. How so recently, she’d seen the person who makes her the happiest as her mortal enemy, as someone to compete with rather than to vie for. She supposed it was the same with Paula, and reasons that maybe, that’s just how she is. Some people might mind, might hold it against her, but Valencia never does. Valencia always supports her, even when she’s wrong. Even when she’s yelling and kicking and screaming and crying over something inconsequential, Valencia is there, brushing hair hair with her fingers and wiping her tears and, when the time is right, kicking and screaming right there with her.

It’s funny, how coming to West Covina really was the best decision she’d ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing F/F smut oh god I hope it was okay :x


End file.
